The Illusion of Time
by leavingthepastbehind
Summary: Hermione Granger never thought there were things logic just couldn't explain. To her everything had an answer and she would search for ages if she had to, because if there was one thing she hated the most it was not knowing something.
1. The Beginning

**A.N.: This is my first story, so enjoy and review! It is a little confusing at first but it gets better as the chapters go on.**

Hermione Granger was once again in the library. It was a place where she could go to find answers to all of her problems and to seek peace and quiet when she needed it. It had been since she was eleven years old; that she found out she was a witch. Not the kind that had warts on their noses and went around hurting kids on Halloween, but the ones that lived hidden away from muggles (non-magical people). Her years at her school where far from normal, especially that she was best friends with a famous guy. His name was Harry Potter, and no he wasn't an actor or a musician, but he's the only one who survived a killing curse by a dark wizard named Voldemort. The night Voldemort tried to kill Harry, Harry had lost his parents and Voldemort was wounded really badly. Harry had met her, and another guy named Ron Weasley and they all made it their goal to defeat Voldemort once and for all to avenge the lives lost because of Voldemort.

Harry soon started taking private classes with their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards alive and the only one that Voldemort fears. Professor Dumbledore would then ask Harry to research some stuff up to lead to Voldemort's demise. She promised her best friend, Harry Potter, that she would help him find out what horcruxes were.

At the moment, the petite brunette tried as desperately as she could to find any information that she could but horcruxes were never mentioned except that it's really dark magic that shouldn't even be mentioned. She rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on from all the stress. Hermione was in her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and normally she loved working so much, but there was so much to do! She had to help Harry and Ron Weasley figure out what Harry's mission was, study for NEWTs (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests), and keep the peace between Harry, Ron, Ginny and the Slytherins.

Tiredly, she scanned the aisles with her hazel eyes. With a sign, she turned around, but stopped suddenly. A pale blue book with silver writing started to glow, but faded quickly. Hermione rubbed her eyes and opened them again thinking that she was just dreaming. She cautiously walked towards the book and pulled it out. It started glowing gold again. Confused, she brought it back to her table filled with books in the corner of the library. "The Book of Prophecies" was the title. Yeah right, she though, probably some joke someone was trying to pull on people. Hermione never did believe in that since she took Divination in 3 year. She was about to pick it up and place it back, but it glowed again and faded. Feeling a magnetic pull towards the book, she opened it even though her instincts told her something weird was going on and she should research it more.

She was surrounded by a bright white light and quickly shut her eyes so it wouldn't blind her. I'm not dying am I, she asked herself. The light around her started to fade, as she began to feel dizzy and the last thing she saw before she passed out was a head full of long red hair.


	2. Crash Into You

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently, but I kind of had a brain fart with my stories, so here's chapter 2 finally! Thank you for reviewing and please review again, I always want to hear what people have to say even if it is bad (just don't be too harsh about it thanks). This is a Sirius/Hermione (AKA Katherine Montgomery) story, it just takes some time before we get to that point. I'm trying to make it as realistic as I can. Please Review! **

Hermione Granger woke with a start in a bright white room. She looked around to find things looked eerily familiar. The last thing she could remember was passing out and seeing a head of red hair. It was probably one of the Weasley's. They probably brought her up to the hospital wing, even though it looked different from the last time she was in there. That was a nice of them, I'll thank them later, she thought. The brunette was interrupted by a cough right beside her.

"It's nice to see you up Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore said calmly.  
"Professor Dumbledore? But I thought you..." she got cut off by the Professor.  
"Please don't finish that, we don't want any clues to the future." He said kindly.  
"The future, what are you talking about?" asked Hermione completely confused.  
"How shall I explain this to you? Well, Miss Granger, it seems like you have been sent back to the past, 1979, to be more specific," Dumbledore happily replied.  
"How did this happen? Will my parents be informed? What about my best friends, they'll get worried about me?" Hermione rambled.  
"This is a very rare case, Miss Granger. Every witch and wizard belongs to a time, you see. They are born into it and follow their destiny until they move on to the after life. Every once in a while, a witch or wizard are born into a time to influence the world around them for a short amount of time, but then are sent back or forward in time, to the time that they truly belong to so they can complete their own destiny. You have completed what you needed to do in the future, and now it's time for you to start your life in your proper time. My future self will be aware of your situation and will let the others know what they need to know." He explained.  
"But Professor, this makes absolutely no sense! I lived 15 and a half years of my life in the future (she made sure to not reveal the year, just in case that broke the rule of letting on to much), that's my home! I know things about this time that I shouldn't know and I might accidently change them!" Hermione quickly rushed out.  
"This will be a huge adjustment, but I'm sorry there's nothing anyone can do about it other than destiny and fate. You'll be living in this time permanently so I think it's best if we enroll you into Hogwarts. We need to change your name and talk about the cover we will use for your history. I think it's best if we say that you are my niece, Katherine Montgomery, through marriage, and that you were homeschooled for all your previous school years. We will have you sorted into a house on Monday, since today is Friday, September 1 and we won't have school for the weekend. You are allowed to not attend the feast, to give you time to adjust. It's getting late, so I better leave you to rest. I will have the Head Girl show you to your room. It'll be separate from the other houses until you are sorted. I will send you money for clothes, books for your classes, and your uniform robes. Good night Miss Granger." Dumbledore explained to her and left.

Overwhelmed didn't even begin to cover how Hermione felt. She had so many questions, but knew that they would only be answered with time. Thankfully she had her wand tucked into her pocket, so she wouldn't get another one. How was she going to survive without her family, Harry or Ron? They were what got her through life and were always there for her. She never even got to say goodbye to the people that meant the most to her.

She spent the entire weekend mourning over losing everyone in her life and leaving her time and thinking what she was going to be doing in this time. Hermione decided that she was going to say goodbye to Hermione Granger and become Katherine Montgomery. She decided that instead of looking at it like a curse, she would see it as a blessing. She would get to restart her life completely, a thing not many people could do, and change what people thought of her. She was going to start living her life, since she knew how fast it could end, instead of hiding behind books like she did before. **(A.N. I'm going to start referring her to Katherine, Kate or Katie and no longer Hermione since she's leaving that behind her. Sorry if she seems OOC, but she's just maturing as we get along in the story and is becoming more different because of what she experiences.) **

**K.M.S.B.K.M.S.B. K.M.S.B.K.M.S.B. K.M.S.B.K.M.S.B. (A.N. Just like I said to you earlier, she's being referred to as Katherine Montgomery, no longer Hermione Granger)**

To say Katherine was nervous was an understatement. She woke up at 5: 30 am, and the breakfast feast started at 7:00 am and ended at 9: 00 pm and she was usually someone who loved to sleep in. She had a ton of time on her hands now and she could easily turn that time into worrying. Kate had taken a nice long shower, dried and styled her long brown curly hair (she had finally found a spell to tame it a few years back) and applied a small amount of natural makeup to her hazel eyes. She set up her books beside her book bag, as she was unsure what classes she would be in, she would come back to her room to get it.

At 6: 30 am, Kate was officially bored, having finished all she needed to do. She decided that she wanted to wander around the castle to see what had changed since her time. She left her room that was the Room of Requirement and made her way around the castle. Plenty of paintings had changed spots and a few of them weren't around the castle yet. Thankfully, she had avoided Peeves who was looking for a victim to play a prank on this morning. Katherine went down a bunch of hallways and stairs and realized that she was lost. Her watch had said that only fifteen minutes had passed and she wasn't yet late for the beginning of breakfast.

Suddenly out of nowhere, someone walked around the corner she was turning, and she ran straight into them and hit the ground.

"I'm really sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going," said a deep voice.  
"That's alright, it really was my fault anyways," Kate trailed off as she looked up.

There was a guy on the ground beside her that looked tall and athletic, with his black fluffy hair hanging in front of his silver eyes. He was gorgeous and looked strangely familiar. He got up swiftly, and held a hand out to help that she kindly took.

"Again, I'm sorry about that. My name's Sirius Black, I don't believe I've seen you around before," Sirius asked.  
Kate paused, remembering Sirius' death, but quickly pushed that to the back of her mind. "That's alright, my name's Katherine Montgomery, but my friends call me Kate. It's very nice to meet you, I'm a transfer student and I got lost" Kate blushed.  
"Well, how about you join me walking to the Great Hall then? What are you doing up so early anyway?" He asked.

Katherine blushed again for the second time that day, "I'm extremely nervous about the sorting and coming to school so late, with everyone here with friends and all and I would love to join you to the Great Hall."  
Sirius smiled at her. "You have nothing to be worried about don't worry. You strike me as a Gryffindor like I am, and you'll meet friends fast. You really have nothing to worry about. Well, we're here so I'll be leaving you; it was nice meeting you, Katie."  
Kate looked confused, "Thank you so much, I'll see you around. Katie?"  
"Well you said that all your friends call you Kate and I want to be different so Katie." Sirius explained as he left.

Katherine walked over the stool Professor Dumbledore was waving her over to. She recognized it from the sorting stool she had in her year. Hoping to be in Gryffindor again, she sat down.

"Welcome to the first day of school. I already told you the rules on Friday, so I won't be repeating them. We have a transfer student, my niece, Katherine Montgomery that will be starting Hogwarts in her 6th year." He said as he placed the sorting hat on her head.

_"Well, well, there's something different about you. Let's see, you're a time traveler, that's impressive. You are quite cunning and quick on your feet, so Slytherin is also an option, but wait you're a muggle-born so that would do no good. You would do extremely well in Ravenclaw, as they are your intellectual challenge and partners. I sense a lot of bravery and loyalty in you as well, so you would do just as well in Gryffindor."_

"_**Please put me in Gryffindor, I don't want to be a Ravenclaw." Kate answered urgently in her head.**_

"_You don't want to be in Ravenclaw, hey? Well then that leaves __**GRYFFINDOR**__!" The Hat replied out loud the last part._

The whole room exploded in applause, well minus the Slytherin table, but that was nothing new. She walked down to the Gryffindor table, looking nervously for a place to sit. A tall, thin red head girl with piercing green eyes waved her to sit next to her. Smiling, she walked to the empty seat. While she was walking, she and Sirius looked at each other and he smiled at her and winked. Happy with his approval and his possible friendship, she sat down next to the girl.

"Hi Katherine, my name is Lily Evans, I'm sure you'll love it here at Hogwarts."Lily told her nicely.  
Katherine was shocked that Harry's mom just introduced herself to her, but quickly stopped 

thinking about it. "Thank you for letting me sit here I wasn't sure where to sit at first and please call me Kate, that's what all my friends call me." Kate replied just as friendly.

Just as she finished talking, a younger looking Professor McGonagall walked to her and handed her, her schedule. After thanking the Professor, she took a look at her schedule. She had History of Magic today with Binns, with the Hufflepuff, and then she had Double Potions with Slughorn, lunch then Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and last but her favorite, Defense against the Dark Arts with a professor she had never heard of before. After she finished reading it, and the rest of her classes for the week, Lily looked at it.

"Yes! We have all of the same classes, that's awesome not all of my friends are!" Lily said happily.  
"That's great! I need to get my stuff so I'll see you in class?" she asked excitedly

Kate rushed to her room and grabbed her book bag as she stuffed it with books. She was so happy that she met Lily, but she was sad. She knew that she was going to die in the future and that Harry wasn't going to have the chance to know her. She wiped away the negative thoughts and started walking to History of Magic. She turned the corner and she yet again ran into someone, but this time that someone had caught her before she went tumbling down to the ground. Kate looked up to find Sirius smiling at her.

"Geez, we really need to stop meeting like this," he laughed.  
"Yeah, I know if we do I may end up getting many bruises by the end of the week," she joked while he let her go.  
"What class do you have now? I have History of Magic," Sirius asked her.  
"I do too. We better get going or else we'll be late, and I don't want detention on the first day I'm here," she told him seriously.  
"But you see my darling that defeats the purpose of having fun. My friends and I are always in detention so you'd be able to hang out with us," he told her looking amused as they started walking.  
"That's crazy! What do you guys do to get detention ALL the time?" she asked curiously, even though she knew the answer she wanted to hear it from his delicious looking lips.  
"Nothing big, just pranking people and pulling jokes on them. Don't worry; you can consider yourself off of that list thanks to me." Sirius said cockily.  
"Wow, don't you have a big ego. Thank you for doing that, it's been rough having to start over from scratch and you and Lily are making it a lot better for me." Kate said nervously.  
"Hey, don't worry it's no problem. You're my friend now so it's my job to look out for you. I used to be friends with Lily when we were younger, so I know she's a great person too." He told her.  
"Well I'm sorry you guys drifted away. So do you have a girlfriend?" she asked as she mocked suggestively.  
"Wow, thanks that hurts. Yes, I do. Her name's Vanessa and she's a Ravenclaw. We've been going out 3 months now." Sirius replied happily.  
"Is she blind? She must be if she's going out with you. Hey! I'm just kidding no need to poke me! 

I'm glad your happy Sirius, I can't wait to meet her! Look, we're already here, thanks for walking with me again." The brunette told him.  
"No problem, seeing as you ran into me again. I'll be happy to introduce her to you later. We better go the bell is about to ring.

Kate sat in a seat next to Lily and Lily began to question her about Sirius. She told Lily that they were just friends that she had met today before breakfast. Lily looked doubtful but let it slide. They started listening and taking notes while talking a little bit. The next few classes went like this.

Lily and Kate walked to the Great Hall, their stomachs famished. Suddenly, someone shouted Katie. Kate turned around looking for Sirius. Sirius walked towards them holding hands with a very pretty raven-haired girl, with blue eyes that she assumed was Vanessa.

"Hey, you must be Vanessa, I'm Katherine Montgomery but my friends call me Kate" Kate said nicely.

"Hi Kate, my name's Vanessa Laurence. Sirius here has been telling me a bit about you. How about you join us for lunch?" Vanessa asked.

Kate and Lily agreed and they joined them in the Great Hall for lunch. Her, Lily and Vanessa were getting along famously and had some classes together. Sirius looked pleased that his friend and girlfriend were getting along so well. They soon left for classes.

**K.M.S.B.K.M.S.B. K.M.S.B.K.M.S.B. K.M.S.B.K.M.S.B.**

Katherine finally finished setting up her stuff in the 6th year girls' dorm with Lily after supper. They had spent the day mostly with Vanessa, with whom they were becoming quite inseparable with. She got ready for bed and collapsed on her bed thinking. Lily was downstairs talking to some guy named James and Vanessa and Sirius were off somewhere probably making out. Kate layed down in her bed in deep thought about all the recent changes that happened in the last couple of weeks.

She missed Harry and Ron dearly but she had come to terms with never seeing them again and even though it made her sad she moved on. Kate was frustrated that she knew the fate of her friends, but then she was hit with a sudden thought. What if I was meant to change everything, and that's why she was sent to the future to see everything. It was confusing and was giving her a headache so she stopped thinking about it. Her last thought in bed was how much this place and time _really_ felt like home…


End file.
